Ty Laang
by odstpilot
Summary: Ty Laang drabble. A sparing session with Ty Lee leads to an intimate moment.


Ty Laang

Sumary: Ty Laang drabble. A sparing session with Ty Lee leads to an intimate moment.

Appa roared as he approached Kyoshi island, and Aang jumped off the bison. Working overtime to help fix the water tribes and the fire nation dealing, he decided to rest at Kyoshi island to visit his friend, Ty Lee.

"Good to see you, Aang." Ty Lee said, approaching the airbender.

"Nice to see you, Ty Lee." Aang said, pulling the acrobat into a light hug.

"So tell me about your travels." Ty Lee said, as the two headed to the training room.

"Well, I managed to convince the water tribe to allow free passage thru their waters. Wasn't easy though. Can't blame them because the fire nation almost destroyed both tribes and almost killed waterbending down to the last bender." Aang said, and noticed Ty Lee trying to keep a calm face, having the atrocities of her own country thrown in her face.

"Sorry about that." Aang said.

"It's okay. Right now, I'm teaching Suki more about chi-blocking. She was surprised when I actually blocked her." Ty Lee said.

"I can imagine. I've never been chi-blocked before, so I wouldn't know the effects. But Katara was frightened when you blocked her." Aang said.

Ty Lee laughed in response, remembering when the two were enemies, instead of friends.

"Yeah. I remember." Ty Lee said.

"Here's an interesting thing. When she was recovering from that, her arms were very limber. Any reason for that?" Aang asked.

The two entered the dojo, when Ty Lee started her stretches. Aang knew that Ty Lee enjoyed showing off her skills.

"I don't know. I've never been chi-blocked before." Ty Lee said, as had one leg folded underneath her body, and bended the other leg, the foot touching her thigh.

"I remember Katara telling me about the flow of chi, and how healers can increase the flow of chi to help healing the body. She also said that the bones in her arms felt like melted wax when the effects wore off." Aang said.

"Well, that's an added benefit." Ty Lee said, as she spread her legs into a split. Aang looked for a second and remembered the fight at earth rumble six.

"What are you laughing about?" Ty Lee asked, as she lay on her stomach and looked at Aang.

"During the war, I was searching for an earth bending teacher. We went to this tournament, where some of the best earth benders in the country competed. There was this one bender, who always talked in the third person and referred to himself as the boulder." Aang said.

"The boulder?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes. So my teacher, Toph, goes to face him. And defeats him in the blink of an eye." Aang said.

"How?" Ty Lee asked.

"Forcing him to do what you're doing." Aang said, motioning to Ty Lee's spread legs. She giggled in response, the image in her head.

"Bet that felt good." She said.

"Wasn't for him, and all the guys in the audience crossed their legs in response." Aang said.

Ty Lee grabbed Aang's legs, a sly smile on her face.

"Well, I can't imagine the problem would be. Maybe you can help me out." Ty Lee sarcastically said, and pushed Aang's legs apart, parallel to hers.

Aang yelped as he dropped into the splits, his legs firmly on the ground. Ty Lee smiled in response.

"Impressive. I like a man who's…flexible." She said.

"Airbending training focused on agility over everything else. But that's not what you wanted, was it?" Aang asked.

She tilted her head, looking at Aang.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked.

"Not if you keep yourself limber. I'm very flexible myself. What you can do, I could probably do." Aang said.

"There's that. But what about between your legs?" she asked.

Aang resisted the urge to roll his eyes about that myth.

"That's a myth. You're not actually sitting on your organs." Aang explained.

"Well, you can show me tonight." Ty Lee said, putting her hands on his hips, watching Aang's expression squirm.

"It seems that I met my equal. You want to spar?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sure thing. No bending." Aang said, as the two stood up.

Ty Lee struck first, throwing at fist which was blocked by Aang. Aang returned by linking a leg around one of Ty Lee's and wrestled her to the ground. Ty Lee quickly got free of Aang and stood up to face him.

"Quick learner." Ty Lee said.

"Comes with the territory." Aang said, as he threw several punches and a kick at Ty Lee, who parried his movements. Ty Lee cartwheeled forward and jumped high, landing on Aang's shoulders, surprising him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aang asked, as he parried her attacks from above. She quickly wrapped her legs around his torso and leaned back. Aang fell backwards and watched as Ty Lee sat on him, pinning his arms beneath her feet.

"Two can play at that game." He said, as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around her head and threw her off him. The two stood up again and faced each other.

"You say you've never been chi-blocked before." Ty Lee said, as she moved in a circle; circling her prey.

"Never." Aang said, as he went into a combat stance.

Ty Lee leaped forward and quickly twirled behind Aang, hitting his back with a well-aimed strike, causing him to collapse on his stomach.

"Well, I win." Ty Lee said, rolling Aang on his back and put a foot on his chest.

"You have nice legs." Aang said.

"Thanks." Ty Lee said.

"I can't move. When will the effects wear off?" Aang asked.

"Soon." Ty Lee said, as she lifted Aang and took him to her house. Entering the bedroom, she put Aang on the bed and lay next to him.

"Define soon." Aang said, as Ty Lee continued her stretches.

"I don't know the exact time." She said.

Aang moved his fingers and toes, getting some motion back.

"It's coming back." He said, and noticed that his wrists were rotating much better than before.

"Impressed?" Ty Lee asked.

Aang put his hands on the bed and bent his back into an arch. Ty Lee followed him.

"Look at us. It's like we're fellow dancers." She said.

"Sure is." Aang said, as he fell on his back.

Like a spider, Ty Lee moved over Aang, still in a backbend. She lowered herself enough that her lips were close to Aang's. Aang lifted his head and kissed her. The two broke off as Ty Lee righted herself up.

"Show me." Ty Lee said, as Aang sat up.

"Show you what?" Aang asked.

"Your splits." She said, pointing to his legs and moved her fingers apart.

"Oh." Aang said, but was interrupted by Ty Lee.

"On the floor. Naked." She said.

Aang took his clothes off and stood in front of Ty Lee, his hands covering his dick and balls.

"You know the drill. Do as I do." She said, lowering herself.

Aang followed suit, his hands on the floor stabilizing himself.

"I guess you were right." Ty Lee said, as she reached forward and fondled Aang.

"Guess so." Aang said, sighing as her ministrations continued.

"Lean forward." Ty Lee said, leaning forward; Aang followed suit.

"No pain." Aang said, as he sat up. Ty Lee pulled Aang closer, her lips next to his cock.

"Ty, what are you…" Aang started, when Ty Lee wrapped his member around her lips. Aang sighed in response as Ty Lee continued. His hips bucked forward, and he held her head in place.

"Ty, I'm cumming." Aang said, as he exhaled and spilled his seed.

Ty Lee lifted her head, sperm dripping from Aang.

"Your turn." Ty Lee said, grabbing Aang and pulling his head towards her pussy. Aang followed her example, licking her opening and put his tongue inside her vagina.

"Ohh, that feels so good." Ty Lee said, as Aang licked everything. He licked a nub, and noticed Ty Lee grab his head and push it into her groin. He sucked on the clit until Ty Lee cumed.

"Never done that before." Ty Lee said.

"You mean I'm your first?" Aang asked.

"Yes. And while we're stretching… a bit erotic." She said.

"It is." Aang said, a light blush on him.

"So, you want try something else?" Ty Lee asked.

"What else?" Aang asked.

"Stuff from the Kama-sutra. Suki has the book." Ty Lee said.

"Suki?" Aang surprisingly asked.


End file.
